Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a power-on reset circuit and a semiconductor memory device including the same.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented with using a semiconductor, such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), silicon-germanium (SiGe) or the like. The semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. Examples of a volatile memory device include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), or the like. A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is maintained even when power is turned off. Examples of a nonvolatile memory device include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a Flash memory, a Phase-change RAM (PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like. Flash memories are generally classified into NOR and NAND flash memories.
Typically, a semiconductor memory device has a power-on reset (POR) circuit embedded therein which generates a POR signal. The semiconductor memory device is prevented from malfunctioning by generating the POR signal for initializing an internal circuit when power is inputted to the device.